


Cooking with Papyrus

by MelicMusicMagic



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cooking, Cooking Lessons, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-17 15:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9331928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelicMusicMagic/pseuds/MelicMusicMagic
Summary: Will your house be able to withstand the energetic cinnamon roll that is Papyrus?(I have quite a few ideas for this fic but I’m really slow at getting off my butt to write things.)





	1. Ravioli

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little thing I'm writing about teaching Papyrus how to cook. Feel free to mention any spelling, grammar or whatever mistakes if you see them. It's my first work that's made it past the storyline stage and the first I've written in second person.

How on _earth_ did you get yourself into this mess? Well no, you knew how, but how did you not anticipate this in some way before now?

It all started when Alphys had invited you to her place for dinner with some of her friends. Not wanting to be rude, you had prepared some ravioli to bring with you. Unfortunately, you hadn’t known that there would be such a pasta lover in attendance. It had been lucky Alphys had told you previously that monster magic changes food directly into nutrients for monsters upon consumption, so when you met the two skeletons Undyne had invited you were relieved that despite not appearing to have a digestive system they would be able to enjoy what you had brought as well as the magic-infused monster food.

When the taller skeleton, Papyrus, tasted your cooking his eyes lit up, (really, it looked like there were stars in his eye sockets) then he leaned across the table, taking your hands in his and asked if you would teach him how to make this ‘new and innovative’ pasta. Despite his lack of lips, you swear you saw him pouting when you hesitated. It was a face you couldn’t say no to.

Several days later you had invited the skelebro’s over to your place to use your kitchen for the cooking lesson. (Mistake number one. You were still trying to get the tomato stains off the ceiling.)

Sans had fallen asleep at the table across from the kitchen almost as soon as the lesson began. How he could sleep through all the noise the two of you made you have no clue. You had known that Papyrus was a very enthusiastic person, but you hadn’t anticipated the passion with which he conducted himself in the kitchen. You yourself liked to take your time, enjoying the process instead of rushing towards the finished product. But when you handed the reins to Papyrus to try, such as rolling out the pasta, his pace surprised you and you found yourself rushing to catch up.

Things turned out well in the end though. The pasta sheets were re-rolled a few times to patch the holes made during the rush, the tomatoes were a bit more uneven than usual (the ones that made it into the pot anyways) but that wouldn’t impact the flavour, and there wasn’t anything inedible that made it into the pot either (who on earth convinced him that glitter and sequins could be used in cooking?). Things were going great, if a little (a lot) messier than your usual. You’d asked Papyrus to give the pasta and sauce a gentle stir occasionally to ensure it didn’t stick to the bottom of the saucepans while you got started on cleaning both the equipment you'd used and the various kitchen surfaces that had been assaulted during the lesson. (Mistake number two. Never leave Papyrus near the stove unsupervised.)

When you turned back to Papyrus to ask how it was coming along, you saw the water for the pasta boiling and spitting furiously while Papyrus seemed to be having trouble unsticking the sauce, splashing it over the counter with his vigor. Rushing over, it quickly became apparent that he had turned the hotplates to maximum temperature, causing the sauce to burn to the bottom. We then proceeded to argue about the amount of passion necessary while cooking, (if you weren't as concerned for the safety of the house you'd have Undyne invited here too. Because really, who needs to have actual fire with all dishes to show how much love goes into their cooking? It was lucky you didn't have a gas stove or the house could be up in flames by now,) when you realised the sink was about to overflow.

Handing control of the pasta back to Papyrus and instructing him to just trust you as a mentor and keep the heat lower, you went back to finish cleaning what you could. Although disgruntled, Papyrus listened and ten minutes later you were draining the ravioli and doing your best to salvage as much of the sauce as possible without dishing out the burnt bits. Sans woke with a start as Papyrus sat his serving before him. He appeared to be examining the bowl with some apprehension, and now that you'd seen what Papyrus was like in the kitchen you could understand his reservations concerning food that his brother had handled. He seemed to deem it passable enough though as you all sat down to enjoy the fruits of our labour. It was as you scraped the bottom of the bowl to get at the last of the sauce that Papyrus asked what you'd be teaching him next week.

Oh darnit, what had you gotten yourself into?


	2. Chocolate Cake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, since people seemed to like my last chapter, (and someone subscribed despite it being listed as a completed story,) I figured I should try adding to this. If you want to see anything else in this story, give a comment listing the dish you want them to try making. Also if you’d prefer I left out the dialogue like in the first chapter. Any feedback is appreciated.  
> I don’t have anyone else to proof-read my work so I'm grateful if you find any errors and point them out to me too. =)

Since the first lesson had been deemed a success, Sans had begun to actively encourage you and Papyrus to continue the cooking lessons. (Not that you blamed him, one can only live off of pasta for so long.) As a change of pace though, you decided to change it up a bit and teach him something that wasn’t a usual dinner option.

“SUGAR? ARE WE MAKING A SWEET PASTA, HUMAN?” Papyrus looked at you enquiringly. “Not quite Pap. We’re not doing pasta today. I thought we could expand your knowledge into desserts, if that’s okay with you?” You had asked Undyne about her previous lessons with Papyrus, who told you that she hadn’t moved on from pasta and was unsure if the skeleton actually knew how to cook anything else.

“THAT SOUNDS LIKE AN EXCELLENT IDEA HUMAN! WHAT WILL BE OUR CULINARY MEAL OF CHOICE TODAY?” You were relieved that he took the suggestion well. “I was thinking we could start with a chocolate mud cake. It’s an old family recipe.”

He looked to you quizzically, brow bones furrowed. “I WAS UNAWARE THAT DIRT COULD BE AN EDIBLE INGREDIENT.”

“It’s not. The ‘mud’ description is probably more to do with the texture of the cake than the ingredients.”

“I SEE! SO WHAT DO WE NEED TO DO FIRST?” As you directed him on which ingredients needed to be melted in the saucepan, you kept a careful eye on how he whisked it. Ensuring he did so slowly enough not to spill the contents onto the stovetop. “Ok, now we need to let this cool a bit so it doesn’t cook the eggs when we add them. While we wait, we should prepare the other ingredients. Can you sift the flour for me while I prepare the cake tin?”

You really should have known better. Although the flour had been stored in a plastic container instead of the paper one it was bought in, Papyrus still managed to coat the kitchen with it as he sifted it vigorously. You became aware of this only after the fact when you turned around and saw the chaos your kitchen had become. Your exclamation of surprise startled the poor skeleton, and you received a cloud of the white powder to the face. Thank goodness you were wearing your glasses and not your contacts, providing a layer of protection for your eyes.

You lifted them slowly to fully take in the mess that had happened literally behind your back. Papyrus, bless his soul, was staring back at you with a degree of horror. “Well that’s a first,” you said, laughing at his frozen expression.

“HUMAN, I AM SO SORRY!”

“It’s fine Pap, just let me clean these off and we’ll mix the ingredients together,” you reassured him, smiling. Grabbing a tissue to clean off your glasses, (as your shirt was similarly covered with flour,) you turned back to Papyrus to see how much of the flour could be salvaged.

You had Papyrus stir the chocolate mixture as you added the flour slowly so as to prevent a larger mess. After transferring the cake mixture into the pan and into the oven, you set the timer to forty-five minutes and started cleaning up the mess that had been left in your wake. “Now we have some time before it’s done. After we clean this up, what do you recon we should put as a topping with the icing?”

“CAN WE MAKE THE ICING LOOK LIKE SPAGHETTI?” Looking through the remaining ingredients in the cupboard, you found some white chocolate melts. “We can melt these and use a piping bag to make it thin like spaghetti?”

“THAT SOUNDS WONDERFUL HUMAN!”

After preparing the chocolate icing and melting the white chocolate, the two of you looked through some of your cooking books to build inspiration for the next lesson while you waited for the cake to cool. Once the cake was cool enough to add the chocolate icing and decorations without melting them, you gave the piping bag to Papyrus and watched him go wild as he spread it over the cake. Once the bag was empty, you turned to place it in the bin when someone knocked twice on the front door.

“Coming!” you yelled as you ran for the door, not wanting to keep whoever it was waiting. Upon opening the door you found Sans on the other side. “aww, and here i thought i could pull a joke with ya.”

You looked at him in exasperation, “Maybe next time Sans, I’m not all that good at catching sudden jokes like that.”

“good thing i didn’t throw it then heh?” You laughed as Papyrus yelled in indignation, “SANS! PLEASE DO NOT ENCOURAGE HIM HUMAN!”

“Sorry Pap. Did you want to show Sans what we made today?”

“OH! SANS YOU WILL LOVE OUR MASTERPIECE TODAY! BEHOLD! THE SPAGHETTI CHOCOLATE MUDCAKE!” Sans appeared to blanch at that before he caught sight of our cake. Luckily, although the white chocolate had been piped to appear like spaghetti, the colour revealed it for what it was and Sans relaxed.

“it looks great bro, but it looks like a little much for just us. were you planning to have it now?”

“ACTUALLY, I WAS THINKING WE COULD HAVE A SLEEPOVER TONIGHT. THEN WE COULD INVITE EVERYONE TO TRY OUR MARVELOUS CREATION!”

“sounds cool paps. so you’re coming too then?” You were surprised to find Sans looking at you.

It was the first you’d heard of this spontaneous sleepover. You hadn’t slept at a friend’s place since high school, but these cooking lessons had made you realise just how much you missed hanging out with other people like this. You smiled at them and said, “Sure. I’d love to. Just let me grab a couple things.”

As you packed for your night away, you realised just how much these monsters meant to you. They made you feel wanted, gave you direction where before you had just been taking every day as it came. Grinning, you slung your bag over your shoulder and headed out to meet them, locking the door as you left. This was definitely something you were going to cherish.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning to add another chapter with an impromptu lesson for french toast the next morning. Not sure when I'll have it done, since I don't have any schedule for writing.


End file.
